Por ti
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: *Viñeta* ¿Cuáles fueron los pensamientos de Gray al darse cuenta que su vida se escapaba de sus manos? Gray's pov. Primer fic de este anime. Gruvia. [Reeditado]


**¡Hola!, les traigo una viñeta de una pareja de Fairy Tail que me encanta, es como un regalo por mi cumpleaños —soy tan forever alone— disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Psdt: Sí, lo he reeditado porque el anterior era como cáncer a los ojos xD. Aunque claro que está versión no es mejor, pero si aceptable —supongo—.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

 **["Por ti"]**

•

•

Estaba delante de ella, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos soñadores me decían que nuevamente estaba sumergida en su imaginación. Llevo un tiempo dando vueltas al asunto, la conversación que tuve con Erza en aquel balcón me ayudó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que he pasado junto a ella, momentos graciosos, incómodos y tristes, ella siempre permaneció a mi lado, aunque creía que su amor era como una obsesión conmigo, sus celos irracionales eran fastidiosos. Hubo una vez en que le dije que olvidara ese "amor" que sentía por mí, creí que le estaba haciendo un favor, pero ella se negó rotundamente refutando que jamás se rendiría, al oír sus palabras me marché, no deseaba escuchar más sobre sus dichosos sentimientos. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que cada vez me volvía más unido a ella, pasaba más tiempo a su lado e incluso hacíamos misiones juntos; también noté que la cercanía de Lyon con ella no me agradaba, en lo absoluto. Detuve esos pensamientos de mi mente, me dije a mi mismo que no debía pensar en ella, que eso solo nos traería sufrimiento a ambos, no deseaba que terminará como toda la gente que me ha importado.

De un momento a otro recordé que estábamos en un campo de batalla y reaccioné cuando escuché a Lyon gritar...

— ¡JUVIA!

Dirigí mi mirada a su dirección y vi como un rayo lanzado por esas bestias iba hacia ella, sin pensarlo corrí, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no se movía, he perdido a tantas personas que no sé si podré soportarlo una vez más. Antes del impacto logré empujarla, cayó al suelo mientras yo recibía el ataque directamente en mi pecho, su mirada al verme fue desconocida para mí, normalmente era feliz y enamorada, no cargada de miedo y desesperación. El dolor es insoportable pero ella lo vale, su vida lo vale; los últimos minutos con los que permanezco consciente se acaban con el rayo que atraviesa mi cabeza, todo se vuelve oscuridad y mis sentidos se desvanecen con velocidad.

— ¡NOOO! — escuché una voz femenina gritar, llena de agonía.

— ¡GRAYY! — una voz masculina cargada de desesperación.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, notando que me encontraba un lugar extraño, estaba vacío. Era una habitación gris y desertada, en un segundo una luz resplandeciente apareció delante de mí, invitándome a atravesarla. La curiosidad era tentadora pero me detuve y es que a mis espaldas podía oír sollozos provenientes de algún lugar.

— ¡CHELIA! ¡CHELIA! — Lyon estaba gritando, jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

— Por favor Chelia, aparece, no dejes que muera. — su voz quebradiza ahogaba gemidos de dolor mientras sus lágrimas caían con libertad a través de sus ojos, como una cascada de llanto.

— Juvia, calmate. — Meredy estaba detrás suyo, tenía los ojos llorosos pero estaba más tranquila .

— ...— no emitía palabra alguna, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas para terminan encima de lo que parecía ser mi cuerpo, era escalofriante presenciar algo así, verte a ti mismo padecer en un estado crítico. Me acerqué y me sorprendí, su mirada cambió, la dulzura que había en ella se opacó, sus orbes reflejaban miles de sentimientos pero por encima de ellos se encontraban la tristeza y desolación.

— No, no, no... — murmuraba en un hilo de voz, tan bajo que necesitabas sentarte a su lado para oírlo; verla en ese estado me recordó a mi mismo y me hizo ver que el dolor que ella sentía era similar al mío, esta no era la Juvia que yo conocía, esa peliazul era carismática y alegre, no deprimente y depresiva.

— Basta, deja de llorar. — dije pero no fui escuchado — He dicho que pares. — ¿así se siente ser ignorado? Me siento tan impotente, no deseaba esto, lo único que quería era salvar la vida de la mujer que ha logrado cautivar mi corazón.

Desperté de golpe, estaba sudando y mi respiración era agitada, otra vez tenía esa pesadilla, a pesar de que estoy aquí gracias a Urtear no puedo evitar seguir pensando en ello.

— Gray-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? — volteé y vi a mi lado unos adorables ojos azules que me observaban con preocupación.

— Juvia...— instintivamente la abrace y mi respiración se regularizó.

— ¿Otra vez esas pesadillas? — preguntó acariciando mi cabello mientras yo hundía mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

— Ya pasó Gray-sama, Juvia sigue aquí con usted. — una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios, ella conocía perfectamente mis temores.

Pase mi brazo tras su cintura y me apegue más a su cuerpo, ella recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Por ti haría lo que fuera — susurré en su oído, no lo diré directamente pero ella sabe que en esas palabras van más sentimientos de lo que puede imaginar.

— Juvia lo sabe Gray-sama, muchas gracias. — sus orbes reflejaban una ternura inexplicable, simplemente era ella. Nos acomodamos mejor ya que el sueño se esta apoderando de nosotros, no puedo evitar sonreír al darme cuenta que está es otra noche que paso a su lado.

•

•

•

 **Aún no supero del todo está escena, además de que Mashima aún no responde mi duda sobre que habría pasado si Juvia hubiera recibido el ataque. El sacrificio que hizo Urtear para salvarlos me hizo adorarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, es una pena que Mashima no le de más protagonismo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! —esa despedida ya está muy usada xD—.**


End file.
